


What We Can Never Have

by Lightning_Bee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst Dean Winchester, Angst Gabriel, M/M, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, Slash, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Bee/pseuds/Lightning_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the truth hurts, but you just have to deal with it. "They're in love Dean. These things happen. Not everyone is destined to get a happy ending." <br/>Unrequited Sabriel, Unrequited Destiel and Castiel/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Can Never Have

**A/N: So this is a lot more depressing than I planned. I mean seriously? I seem to always have a burning need to put my favourite characters in emotional turmoil. Anyways, enjoy!  
** **Pairings: Established: Castiel/Sam, Unrequited Sabriel and Unrequited Destiel. Eventual: Mention of Dean/OMC  
Disclaimer: Well what does disclaimer usually mean?**

When his father had brought him back to life Gabriel had thought what would happen next would be obvious. He would return to the Winchesters with a witty and dramatic entrance before a tall body smothered him against the wall, stealing his breath with a kiss and whispers of 'I love you'. Then Dean would make a sarcastic comment about 'chick flick moments' and Sam would release him to make a clever comeback only for Gabriel to pull him back, flipping Dean the bird.

He was wrong.

Gabriel had made his big entrance as he had planned and it had been brilliant, but there was no loving welcome, no kisses or murmured declarations of love. Sam had just grinned, pleased but not elated as he had hoped, and Dean had smiled at him sadly with a knowing look his eyes. Gabriel could only wonder where he had gone wrong. He had done everything perfectly. So why hadn't it gone to plan?

He got his answer three months later and he frequently wished he hadn't. People often say the truth hurts but Gabriel had never felt the crush of brutal honesty before. Yet when, one day, he snapped himself into the Winchesters motel room he felt it and felt it bad; heartbreak and the painful knowledge that Sam belonged to another. Yes, there was the truth of it. Sam Winchester belonged to his younger brother. Sam Winchester belonged to Castiel. Luckily they hadn't noticed his arrival so he left unnoticed, but the image of the one he loved kissing someone else the way he had once planned was branded into his mind.

He didn't visit the Winchesters for another month even though Sam was never far from his thoughts. Yet now he couldn't think of Sam without thinking of Castiel and that fateful day where his dreams were shattered and his love lost. He tried to get past it; struggling with himself everyday but always failing. After all, no one could beat their own heart.

Eventually, Dean called for him through prayer and Gabriel had to admit that even in his depressed state he found it was amusing. It only took him a few seconds of contemplation before he decided to answer. The elder Winchester sounded worried and, for the briefest of moments he feared that Sam was badly hurt. He brushed the idea away swiftly as he flew to the location Dean was praying from. Dean would not merely sound worried if Sam was hurt. He would sound frantic. Dean was Sam's elder brother, the head of the Winchester family, and would never be so calm in the face of Sam's pain. This was something else. Gabriel just wasn't sure what exactly.

When he arrived at the motel, Gabriel didn't snap straight into the motel room. He had learnt the hard way last time and didn't want to risk a repeat performance. He quickly found out it was lucky he had as he approached the room he could sense Sam in. The noise was quiet at first but as he drew closer to the door and heard it he cringed back in a mixture of disgust and sorrow.

" _Say it!"_  
"Cas please…fuck…only you! Yours! No one else but you!"  
"Again."  
"Just you, Cas! Yours! I'm-"  
"Mine."  


 

"My room's this one," a soft voice said from behind him, breaking Gabriel away from his horrified staring at the door. The archangel whipped round to see Dean standing just inside the room opposite with the door half open. The elder Winchester took a step back as he spoke, opening the door a little wider. Gabriel walked in without a backward glance, trying to hide what he was feeling with little success. Dean closed the door behind him quietly.

"Why did you call me here?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the one queen bed in the corner. Dean sighed and sat on a batter looking chair from by the worn dresser a little way away from the bed, running a hand through his hair. Gabriel gave him an impatient look. He didn't come here to play games. Not today at least.

"I…I understand you, how you feel," the human replied with a slight stammer. Gabriel tensed and glared at him, mainly to hide his fear at being caught. _Well you haven't exactly been secretive,_ he mentally scolded himself, _and I mean come on, look at how you just reacted to the sounds of them having sex._

"I don't know what you mean," he snapped back coldly, standing up to leave. Dean stood up with him, looking panicked.

"You're in love with Sam." Gabriel froze. He knew it, of course he knew it, but he had never said it aloud. No one ever had. Yet hearing it from Dean Winchester of all people? It was like the world was shattering. His shoulders slumped in defeat as Dean continued, chipping at the pieces of his broken heart with every word. "I mean, I get it. I really do. You would think it would be obvious right? You and Sam…you've always kinda clicked. Even way back when you first met, when you were pretending to be a janitor, you seemed to suit each other so well despite being pretty much complete opposites. He should love you. Hell, you deserve it. This thing with Cas though. That I don't get."

"They're in love Dean. These things happen. Not everyone is destined to get a happy ending," the archangel replied hollowly. "Maybe some people just don't deserve it."

"Like hell they don't!"

"Why are you so invested in this anyway?" Gabriel asked, turning back to face the elder Winchester. "As far as I can remember you hate me. I'm the one who killed you hundreds of times. The trickster, remember? Why would want your brother anywhere near me?"

"You died for us. I think that makes you worthy, don't you?" Dean snapped back, eyes flashing with an indistinct emotion. _Or maybe not so indistinct,_ Gabriel thought a moment later with a small sigh. He recognised the look now, having seen it in the mirror so many times before.

"That's a fair reason, but it isn't the real one is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh just cut the crap will you?" Gabriel retorted _._ "You didn't call me here to make me feel better. You called me here because you can't handle the fact that we're in the same boat."

"Whoa dude I-"

"You're in love with my brother just as much as I'm in love with Sam. Man up and admit it!"

"I-" Dean began, clearly meaning to deny it. Gabriel glared at him and his shoulders slumped just as Gabriel's had before. "Yes. I just…I wanted to know if there was something we could do…some way we could may it right." Gabriel stared at the human in shock.

"You want to try and break our brothers up?" he asked, hating the childish question but unable to phrase it any other way in his surprise. Dean nodded slowly.

"I just can't sit around watching them be happy when it's tearing me apart," he admitted, staring at the floor. Silence fell between them at the confession and Gabriel took the time to think about his next course of action. A few moments later he walked over to the eldest Winchester and stood in front of him without a word. Dean frowned and opened his mouth to speak but the archangel cut him off, delivering him a stinging slap around the face."Dude! What the hell?" the Winchester complained, putting a hand to his reddening cheek.

"It's tearing _you_ apart?" Gabriel repeated, unsure where his sudden rage was coming from but embracing it. "You think that it would any easier for Sam if your plan succeeded? You think it would all be okay and we could just go around picking up the pieces? You're an ass Dean Winchester! A complete fucking ass!"

"But-"

"Just shut up! Shut your damn mouth and listen to me! You know what we're gonna do? We're gonna stop sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves and be _happy_ for them and accept that just because we want something doesn't mean we're destined to get it," Gabriel ranted, a feeling of relief washing over him as he spoke. It felt so good to face up to what he was feeling and let go. It made him feel free. "We're gonna look elsewhere, find someone new, and forget these feelings because they're wrong! You're talking about stealing your brother's boyfriend. You know your brother right? Sam Winchester? The one you try to protect so fucking much? You go through with whatever you're planning then you'll hurt him so if you really give a shit about him you'll grow a pair and move on 'cause yeah you're hurting but if you try and steal what you want from Sam then you'll be hurting a whole lot more!" With that Gabriel turned on his heel, not bothering to look at the shocked expression that was undoubtedly on Dean's face.

Gabriel didn't know that in two years because of his advice he would be invited to the wedding of Dean Winchester and Carlos Green. He didn't know that a year after that Castiel and Sam would follow in suit, Castiel falling once again so he could stay with Sam for the rest of the human's life. He also didn't know that he would never truly move on and that, even when Sam died, he would never find another love. Yet he would wait and he hope, but when all his friends had faded, and their bloodlines continued on without his presence he would realise that what he had said all those years ago was right.

Not everyone is destined to get a happy ending.


End file.
